The Golden Chains
by degreeincuriosity
Summary: A fateful evening leaves Heba/Yugi! trapped in a world of chains and slavery after a vicious attack threatens his town. Brought to the capital of Egypt soon after, he struggles to make ends meet under his new life in captivity. By chance meeting in the market, Heba comes face to face with the leisurely Pharaoh. With slaves being a rarity within the palace, an exception is made.
1. Moonlight Travels

For hours, the boy had been listening to the crooked, groaning wheels of the moving wagon roll harshly among jagged rocks and grainy sand. From what his eyes had told him, their travel had started in the midafternoon under a blazing sun, and was continuing under the watchful beams of soothing moonlight. It had been a blessing to feel the welcoming evening air upon his smooth tan skin. Pressed against so many others under sweltering heat had threatened sickness in his stomach on more than one occasion, though gradually it had died down with the welcoming appearance of the starry sky.

"Jouno, where are we going? Are they going to feed us soon?" He sincerely doubted his nearby friend had any knowledge to their situation, but had found the question comforting nevertheless.

Watching brown eyes settle upon his own wearily, the young boy scooted closer, waiting anxiously for a comforting response. If the other chose to lie, Heba would undoubtedly feel hesitant on trying to hold it against him. In fact, he was openly welcome to believing anything; as long as it held a potential hope for freedom.

"Of course they're gonna feed us soon, Heba. What'd be the point of dragging us this far if they were just planning on letting us starve?"

As usual, his blonde companion's answers remained hopeful and confident. He had been hearing the same thing for hours, but it brought peace to his heart with each and every repetition. The truth was… nobody knew when they would be allowed to eat. Nobody knew when they would be allowed to stand to stretch their legs. It was all left to hope and desperate prayers.

Meekly nodding to the words of his friend, Heba reluctantly tore his eyes away from the one alongside him; instead, he chose to focus his attention on the feminine figure slumped heavily against his aching shoulder. Among all the captives held within the rolling wagon, the brunette curled against him seemed to be the only one _willingly_ choosing to bundle close to his tiny frame. Carefully observing the crumpled form of his female friend, Heba shifted to the best of his ability in the crowded wagon, occasionally bumping the restricting bars caging them within. It had not taken him long to realize that movement was limited within their cramped space, due to their captors' cruel decision to compact them all within the same confining caravan. In addition, their ultimate decision to withhold food from them had been that much more despicable too. Hour after hour during the sunlight hours, Heba had been forced to watch in longing agony as the men directing the travels filled their stomachs with cool water and mouthwatering bread. They made no attempt to hide their pleasure in consumption, often dipping their heads back insensitively, allowing the clear water to trickle down their chins and onto the sandy desert floor.

"Teana… are you still awake?" Whispering gently into her ear, Heba continued to shift his body harshly to the right for better contact with his female friend. Clumsily placing a small hand to the resting girl's forehead, he worked on brushing sweat and matted brown locks from her face. The brutal travel through the sweltering desert had taken a toll upon them all, but it was Teana who seemed to have fared the worst. Hours into the scorching sun, the girl had gone quiet, choosing to desperately bury her face into the tattered rags upon Heba's shoulder.

"They've gotta be giving us something soon. If…If you're asleep, they might not offer you some." It was a poor excuse, but the boy was determined to rouse her. Just to hear her speak a few words would ease his mind. After all, she had always been the one among the three of them to offer support and encouragement. Where would they be without her usual reassurance?

Watching weakened blue eyes partially open to meet his concerned gaze, Heba forced a small smile onto his lips. Considering how miserable the lot of them felt, it was a relief to see that both his friends still had just enough energy to continue to respond to his words and repetitive questions.

"Where are they even taking us? Are they eventually going to let us go?" Teana murmured.

Heba seemed to not be the only one filled with desperate questions. After all, it was not as though any within the tiny wagon were actual _willing_ travelers. Each and every one of them had likely fought and struggled against their captors to keep ahold of their freedom. It was a strong probability that they _all_ questioned their destination and eventual fate.

"W-Well, it can't be too much longer now, right? We've been moving all day long. They have to eventually let us out from here," Heba reasoned. If they refused, he feared his slightly cramped legs would lock up permanently. However, presently due to his small size, he was fortunate enough to obtain a generous amount of room for his body to spread out. Regrettably, Teana and Jouno did not receive the same ample room for their particular height.

"Oh, look who's becoming our little spark of hope. Would you just pipe down already? Those guys out there aren't going to give us anything if you keep up all your stupid questions and constant whining."

Within the crowd of young prisoners, one had eventually grown tired of Heba's attempts at keeping the conversation going. Judging by the young man's appearance, the small one had determined that they were most likely from a different village. Aside from Teana and Jouno, he could pinpoint only two other familiar faces amongst them, though he had spoken to them very little in the past.

"Hey, back off. He's not hurtin anyone by tryin to keep everyone positive. It's probably more than you could ever do, ya jerk," Muttering in annoyance, Jouno lifted his head, eyes narrowing in the general direction of the cranky youth in the corner.

"In fact, the lot of ya have been nothing but negative ever since we've been in this wagon."

Pointing a finger towards a restless boy twisted in front of him, he grumbled.

"Like you! You've been kickin me for at least an entire hour!" Redirecting his pointing finger, Jouno's attention soon landed on a bundled figure of a girl located in the center.

"And _you've_ been hiccupping ever since we were all stuffed in here! If you ask me, I'd say Heba has been the least of all of our problems!"

Truth be told, the heat and lack of movement had been getting to everyone in the barred wagon. Teana appeared ill, Jouno was becoming impatient and angry, and Heba fought to control the paralyzing fear that threatened to seize his heart. Surely their captors cared enough to eventually restore them all to full health. Surely they wouldn't push them to very edge of their life. Would they? The fact that Heba could not confidently give himself an answer worried him.

Turning from the rising argument that began to bubble within the old carriage, Heba lowered his amethyst eyes towards the resting Teana. Without a sound, she had again fallen back into a faint sleep once more, her head tipped forward into the crook of his shoulder for comfort. He had been tempted to awaken her yet again to inquire on her condition, but had eventually decided against it. She likely needed the extra sleep to distract her from their current situation. He himself had been considering doing the same. Yet after much thought, he instead chose to focus his thoughts and attention to the glimmering stars. Forcing his head to turn and rest against the hard, splintering bars of the cage, Heba glanced towards the sky in fearful silence. Unable to stop the questions from forming in his mind, the boy resisted the urge to whimper. Would he ever see his family again? Were they worried about him? Had they any idea where to search for him?

Lifting a hand to brush an unexpected dribbling tear from his dirty cheek, the boy worked to curl his scraped knees close to his chest. While doing so, Heba curiously began his examination to each and every sparkling star above. Inwardly, he wondered just how many decorated the evening sky. Unlike reading and writing, he had taught himself the basics of counting. Of course, he had enough common sense to understand that the possibility of numbering each and every star was quite slim. Even if it _were _possible, he'd likely get lost and distracted along the way.

Drowning out the sounds of the continued heated argument within the confines of the rickety wagon, Heba felt his eyes grow heavy from exhaustion. The rocking movement due to their travels was at last lulling him into an uneasy sleep. Leaning his body wearily into that of the slumbering Teana, he continued to idly watch the passing night sky. In the far distance whence they had come, Heba squinted at the faint sight of forming black clouds rising steadily into the air. Perhaps… it was merely the work of his spiraling imagination. If not, it reflected the massive destruction of a far off violent fire.

_'Someone's in trouble out there… Just like us. I hope…someone is there to save them. Maybe after…they'll come here to save us too…' _Allowing his mind to fully drift, young Heba welcomed the coming of sleep as it tenderly blanketed his shaken form. Perhaps when he awakened, he would find it all to have been just a terrible nightmare.

* * *

So, that's it. I'd greatly appreciate reviews, please! It would make my day! Thank you!

Side note- I chose to spell Jono as 'Jouno' to remain closer to the spelling of Jounouchi.


	2. The Fate of a Slave

The night had come and gone within a matter of hours, leaving the sun's warm rays to rouse and awaken all that had slumbered under the evening moonlight. The people within Egypt had begun their daily work, leaving their small homes to start afresh. Merchants set up shop, men took to the Nile with their sons to gather fish, and the women tended to the necessary shopping and caring of young children. Overall, the day held no air of particular importance or significance in terms of celebrations or festivals. Though on occasion, groups of slave traders arrived to pitch good prices for their 'merchandise'. Unfortunately, they often left rejected due to Egypt's shaky resistance to slavery. On all accounts, the concept existed; that fact no soul would dare deny… yet still, most remained hesitant to own another human being. Rumors regarding the Pharaoh's distaste for such operations left many feeling guilty for obtaining helpless individuals. Still, it remained lawful for economic purposes. None would be imprisoned for making the decision to take in a slave to do their work. The problem usually rested with _paying_ the visiting slave traders with something of significance to them. Most had only enough food to serve themselves, and by law, their king demanded, to a degree, a sense of fairness. Starving a slave simply wasn't allowed. If caught doing so, the punishment was quite severe. Beating a slave, surprisingly, was tolerated, though it had its numerous restrictions in order to spare the captive individual the fear of death or broken bones. Coming to a whole conclusion, the majority of Egyptians simply dismissed the idea of owning one. It simply seemed too troublesome, which was likely the point their ruler wanted to get across. If any were to take the pitied souls into their care and work force, it surely would be the Pharaoh himself. The palace alone had the necessary resources available to abide by the rules while still keeping the slaves at their low status to ensure their hard work. As a meager reward, they would be reasonably well fed and given a place to sleep each night.

However, despite these potential promises, the palace held no actual slaves within its walls. In their place, servants roamed the long hallways, cleaning and cooking to ensure the elegant house of the Pharaoh retained its luxurious splendor. Unlike slaves in captivity, servants, for the most part, remained clear of beatings and harsh punishments. An occasional scolding or disciplinary action arose from time to time, but paled in comparison to the livelihood of the ones beneath them. While servants tasted and enjoyed the laws of freedom, a slave rarely got to experience such. However, because the appearance of slaves remained relatively rare, most spoke little of it; particularly Atem- the fair ruler of the country.

Located deep within the heart of the divine palace, the young king had been preparing for another long day of writing, reading, and ruling. He had no qualms with the country's peaceful state, yet the monotony of his work and actions were beginning to tug at his nerves. The majority of his day was spent slumped upon his throne, taking one scroll of papyrus after another to reject or accept. Aside from the many female servants' insistence to aid him in his bathing hour, time spent soaking and washing had become the _only_ positive highlight of his morning, day, and night.

Dipping a single foot within the scented cool waters of the bathing chamber, Atem gradually allowed his body to sink into the depths, whilst struggling to avoid and ignore the curious eye contact of the surrounding women. It mattered little that he protested their presence. All it managed to do was bring pained expressions to their faces and intense hurt. He had been casually reminded by his advisor, Shimon, that the women serving him within the palace took great pride in their duties and services to him. Dismissing them only managed to crush their feelings and dampen their thoughts of worth.

"My Pharaoh, would you like me to begin?"

Hearing a soft voice reach his ears, the tan ruler shifted subtly within the water. Though he had experienced this style of bathing countless times, it never ceased to make him uncomfortable. Atem understood his place and authority within all of Egypt, but found it degrading that his people felt he was simply too uncoordinated to properly wash himself.

"Yes. Please do, Sagira."

Atem had made it a personal goal to recall and remember all servants' names he personally interacted with. Unlike many Pharaohs before him, he understood the importance of one's name. It identified a person; gave them meaning in life. Without one, their importance diminished and their self-esteem dropped drastically. He simply had no desire to deprive or degrade someone to such an extent. Whether an individual be male, female, servant, or slave… Atem would call them by their name.

Leaning his body back against the edge in an attempt to relax, he carefully lifted a hand to card his fingers gently through his tri colored locks of hair. No other within the palace or all of Egypt had such a style. The people naturally attributed it to his divine background, though he had drawn it up to pure chance. His late mother in her younger years had interesting yet natural highlights to her hair. Atem had simply been given the same collection of colors.

"Sagira… a question if you will?" Peering up above towards the open sky, the tan ruler lazily watched the clouds drift along, imitating the likeness of silken, fluffy fabrics.

"Of course, Great One."

Taking a moment of silence to carefully construct his wording, the young king continued his cloud watching, shamelessly working to create pictures within his mind's eye.

"Do you enjoy your errands outside of the palace into town?" It was a simple question, yet regardless, Atem desired an answer. Feeling the soft wash cloth pause along his bare chest, his eyes carefully lowered from the sky to meet the gaze of the young woman alongside him.

"I do. Of course, I mean no disrespect towards your home within the palace walls, My Pharaoh… but it's nice to take some time outside to enjoy the market area and all the lively conversation."

Hiding a smirk, Atem's hand lowered from his hair, finding its way to Sagira's as a friendly reminder to continue her duties in addition to their conversation. Had he left her be, she likely would have remained distracted for an intolerable period of time.

"And your family? Do you visit them as well?" He questioned.

"Ah…Surely you know that my outings in town are to run errands for the palace, Great Pharaoh. Taking time out from my work to visit with family risks punishment," mumbling the words hurriedly, the short haired servant continued to carefully run the smooth cloth along the ruler's body, settling upon his shoulders to initiate a few gentle scrubs.

"I am not the type to run and tell of your decisions. I see no crime in wishing to pay a visit to your family for short periods."

Such questions and encouragement were not uncommon from Atem. Sagira often received interesting conversation from him during bathing hours. Feeling a faint smile tug at her lips, her dark eyes softened at her king's lenience. Trailing the cloth towards his tan back, her hands worked along his body inch by inch, strictly keeping her touches professional yet gentle.

"I've only a mother to visit now, Pharaoh. My father died two years ago to illness. Though I'd like to think he is now enjoying a new life without pain."

"Hmm... I am certain that he is," agreed Atem.

She appreciated his patience and listening skills. Unlike others that held high authority, Atem had a tendency to lower himself down to equal levels with his people when he found it necessary to empathize. He was hardly the type bent towards cruelty. Although he carried the capacity to deal out punishments and discipline on occasion, he had high tendencies to lean towards sides of mercy.

In addition, when it came to the young Pharaoh, many didn't need to hear too much from him to receive comfort. The very fact that he took time out to do so had always been enough.

Wading before his settled form, Sagira brushed a wet strand carefully from her face, dipping the wet cloth back into the scented waters for refreshment. "Never you mind though, Pharaoh. If I may say, I'm starting to believe you are only attempting to distract me from finishing your bath."

That was a partial truth. Atem despised the cleansing to his far more private areas. He tolerated simple scrubs to his chest, shoulders, back, legs, and arms- it was the others that brought him a great deal of discomfort.

"I see you have caught on."

"Yes, Pharaoh. I always do."

* * *

What little hopes Heba had held onto of awakening in his humble village had shattered with the coming of a new day. Sounds of animated conversation and shouts reached his ears, stirring him from his restless sleep. Judging by his sense of touch alone, he could tell that little had changed. The rough wooden bars grazed alongside the wagon mercilessly scraped his cheek, and his feet had lost all feeling within them due to a fellow captive bundled nearby. He could feel the warmth of the sun touching his skin, urging him to rise and meet the morning. Usually, such an activity would be welcoming had it not been for the troubling situation he was in.

Opening his eyes partially in an attempt to observe his new surroundings, Heba flinched at the unwelcome stream of sunlight flooding into his vision. For only but a moment, his heart lifted in hope and fleeting happiness. The structure of small houses and the bustling of busy people seemed comfortably familiar. He fantasized their return to his village. Perhaps their captors had had a change of heart and turned them around during the late moonlight hours?

Forcefully pulling himself up into a proper seated position, he frowned in sympathy to the poor soul that had been awakened due to his sudden movement. From what he had concluded, the fellow captive had been using his two legs as a makeshift pillow, and had become quite attached to them during their heavy travels. Still, for the sake of his numb feet, he did what needed to be done.

"Are… we back home?" Choking out the words quietly to himself, Heba's eyes continued to desperately scan their surroundings as the wagon moved forward.

"Not even close, buddy. Those scumbags tugged us all the way to the town where King Gold Cuff lives."

Drawing his attention from the activity within the new town, Heba slowly turned his head from the wooden bars, meeting the gaze of a very groggy Jouno. Judging by appearance alone, the blonde had somehow slept like a rock. His locks of dust coated, golden hair hung at every opposite end, messily shielding his half lidded eyes.

"King…Gold Cuff?"

"The Pharaoh, Heba... Who else? In fact, I bet ya a loaf of bread that that carefree rich guy is probably enjoying some nice bath in his grand palace right now- with pretty girls too."

Pausing in his words, Jouno redirected his attention to the front of the town. Signaling young Heba to follow his silent motioning, the blonde jabbed a thumb through the bars. From a distance, both could make out an impressive structure built at the head, serving as the chosen ruler's glorious home.

"See? It's the palace. While we're stuck in 'ere, the king and his countless wives are probably preparing themselves for some great feast."

Squinting his eyes, Heba continued to marvel at the royal home, his attention temporarily drifting from his friend. Long columns of statues lined the entrance, guarded by stiff Egyptian soldiers braving the coming heat of the sun. Had the young one been closer, he surely would have had more time to drink in the magic of the desert palace. Clearly, Jouno didn't seem to find much liking for it, but despite his own aching fear, he had somehow managed to find appreciation for the king's home.

"Eh, they probably have the finest wine and beer, I'll bet. That, and those delicious melons we used to see on occasion back at the village." Rubbing a thumb over his nose, Jouno leaned further into the bars. "Ya know Heba, I could sure go for one of those melons right now. It would definitely hit the spot."

In actuality, the blonde likely would have gone for anything if it were freely given to him. Heba had simply noted that the other had developed a growing adoration for melons.

Listening to Jouno begin his loving speech for food, he reluctantly tore his eyes from the palace. Had it not been for his growling stomach, he likely would have stared for much longer. It was unfortunate that his body was urgently beginning to remind him of his need for food and water. With each jumbled movement of the wagon, it groaned in despair. The mere sight and smell of edible goods within the town pained him.

Turning his head back to his friend, he continued to listen to the blonde's affectionate drabbling for the sweet fruit.

"Jouno, I think we'd all like a melon right now. But… since we're in town, maybe they'll finally decide to give us something?" Likely, melons were out of the question, but considering their growing malnourishment, any small morsel would be appreciated.

Checking upon the sleeping brunette nudged alongside him, Heba struggled to once more wipe the sweat from her brow. The sun had been quick to flood the rickety wagon with its unwelcome heat. As lonely and hopeless as it had been in the evening hours, they had at least enjoyed the sensation of being cool. Now that the heat had returned, the reminder of health and water gradually began to sink back in.

"Teana isn't looking any better, Jouno. She's still warm, and she's…sleeping an awful lot." Heba held a great likeness for his female friend. Within their village, she had been one of the few to have possessed great goals and dreams- the position of a dancer had always been her focus. She was certainly talented enough to pursue it, he knew.

"Ah, Heba, she's just smarter than the rest of us. Sleepin makes time go by faster. Everybody knows that… Teana's got the right idea. As for bein warm, that's not exactly strange, is it? The sun's up. We're all startin' to cook in here." Pushing his damp bangs aside, Jouno shrugged. There had been the faintest hint of concern and uneasiness in his tone, but Heba had chosen to ultimately ignore it. Like the repetitive answers given regarding food, the boy allowed himself to believe this reassurance as well. Despite common sense tugging at his heart, he continued to stubbornly push it away. Teana would be fine. Resting when ill was usually a good thing. With enough sleep, she would return to her talkative self and become their usual source of gentle support. He just needed to be patient.

Fortunately, their troubles within the wagon were coming to a close. Feeling the dusty wheels slow to a stop, Heba perked up in attention. The boy was no expert of the foreign town they had been brought to, but judging by the increased activity of the people and the myriad of shops circled around, he had guessed that their captors were choosing to stop within a marketplace. Forcing his body to twist and turn in between his two friends, the young one settled on his knees, facing out towards the lively town. Allowing his fingers to grip gently at the bars of the cage, he curiously peered out.

"Do… do you think they're stopping to give us some food now?"

He honestly found no other reason as to why they would choose to pause in such a particular spot. Marketplaces sold food, jewelry, children's toys, and pottery. Daylight hours in most towns handled countless trades with merchants and fellow villagers. If the men who had stolen them away were planning on obtaining some of these items for themselves, they would surely include them as well, would they not? Unfortunately, fellow captives retained their usual pessimism.

"Well, look who's still choosing to be our little positive bundle of sunshine. Don't tell me you're honestly fooling yourself into thinking these thugs are stopping out of the kindness of their hearts to feed us?" Drawling out the question in annoyance, the jagged tooth teen located in the far corner rolled his eyes. Being the same individual responsible for the petty argument the night before, Heba instantly grimaced.

"I… well… it's just… I don't see the point of taking us away from our families… if they only planned to have us starve in their wagon." It was a simple point to express, but it seemed true all the same.

"Don't be stupid. I didn't say they were gonna keep us in here. It's only a convenient transport choice. We're pretty much where they want us now." Obviously, the cocky teen across from him had a grim knowledge of their upcoming fate. As curious as Heba usually was, he felt uneasy and reluctant to continue listening.

"Oh, shut up already. Who died and made you the old wise man of the group, huh? Heba has every right to believe what he wants. For all ya know, those jerks _are_ stopping to get us some food" Jouno piped in. "Heck, we might even be getting some melons soon." Whether the blonde partook in Heba's beliefs, no one could say. The other merely had a persistent tendency of defending the spiky haired boy whenever it became necessary.

"Well, you know what they say. Ignorance is bliss, right?" Scraping a finger carelessly across his pointed tooth, the teen shrugged his shoulders, eyeing the continual activity outside of their prison.

All that were awake within the wagon could sense closure to their travels as they observed the swift actions of their captors. All three hurriedly moved about the area, securing the nearest empty section of the market. Judging by their lack of hesitation, Heba determined that the men had often done this before. The longer he watched, the more panicked he became. He could feel his fingers growing numb as his grip to the wooden bars tightened.

Before long, the wagon door was opened, followed by a mass movement of pushing and violent shoving. Twice, Heba had been struck in the cheek by ramming elbows and pushing hands. He had been given no time at all to secure the resting Teana on the floor. So suddenly, everybody had fallen into a pit of selfishness. Stiff and forced to lie still for such a long period of time, the young prisoners ached to stretch their legs and stand at the given opportunity. As Heba's turn neared, the boy's eyes worriedly darted around, seeking the familiarity of his two companions. With the rush of chaos ensuing, it was proving difficult to locate anyone, aside from the rough men handling them.

As his small form was pulled swiftly from the tiny wagon, Heba felt his body ache in temporary upset from the sudden standing. His legs, though desperate to stretch, lacked preparation for the sudden movement. With each step, his muscles protested. Though walking was inevitable, he felt the longing to curl back into his position and welcome the numbness back to his sore limbs.

Like all before him, he was dealt the same fate as he worked his way slowly to the front of the chaotic line. Though he had been hoping for the sweet offering of food and water, he instead found his arms pulled tightly behind him, secured by the thick ropes their captors had obtained. As the men worked diligently in restraining his wriggling form, the boy flinched and shuddered, gradually feeling his body weaken under their hold. He had told himself inwardly that shedding tears would do little to help the situation. Regardless, he found himself unable to hold them back. Trembling as the knots were tightened around his wrists, Heba peered down at the dusty ground, feeling the sensation of uncontrollable tears work their way down his cheek.

What had he done? What could he have possibly done to deserve such treatment? What had any of them done? Heba understood that perfection of behavior was unobtainable, but he had always strived to be the best person that he could be. How very little it was doing for him. This was clearly the reward for all his efforts.

"Get up there." Hearing the rough command from one of his captors, he struggled to do as he was told, following the line of tied prisoners towards a column of makeshift stone steps, leading to a raised platform built of hardened mud and cheap mats. Atop, each individual was made to stand side by side, weighed down by their growing hunger, dehydration, and grief. Heba could feel his knees occasionally threaten to buckle as he positioned himself carefully in between an unknown girl and boy slightly taller than himself. Inwardly, he began to wonder what fate planned to deal out to him. Would he get to speak to his family again? Were the men planning on separating him from his friends? Such thoughts only managed to produce more tears from the boy's eyes as he swayed faintly atop the platform. It seemed that sickness was not only working to affect Teana, but himself as well. His stomach twisted, his head was pounding, and multiple times he insisted to himself that he had seen double vision. Still, he found the heart to place his concern back upon his friends, intent on scoping the two out.

As discreetly as possible, the young one dared to press his head forward, skimming the line of tied individuals. Due to the subsiding of shoving and pushing, Heba felt his chances were likely greater at now tracking both Jouno and Teana. As his eyes roamed the columns of fellow prisoners, his gaze soon locked onto an unexpected scene. Halfway down the line, the sought out fiery blonde was causing quite a stir. Due to Jouno's sharp tongue and rebellious behavior, he had carelessly grabbed the attention of their captors. Being outside of the restricting cage, he seemed determined to free himself from the nightmare they had all fallen into. As a consequence, the men worked to not only subdue the other with multiple restraints, but dared to gift the blonde with a rather brutal punch to the stomach as well. From what Heba observed, the men seemed to care very little for their well-being. Punishment hardly seemed difficult to deal out if they found it necessary.

Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the sight, the boy hurriedly worked to seek out and locate his second 'traveling' companion. Although his heart deeply ached for the Jouno's painful beating, he reasoned with himself that the blonde had likely been through worse. Back in their village, his friend often started fights on a daily basis with passing neighbors. Arguably, a punch to the stomach was a common occurrence for the other. Heba himself had even experienced the pains of kicking and pushing. Due to his small size, he was often bullied. But Teana was different. She knew very little of violence. She had never experienced beatings or rough handling. Naturally, he worried now for her safety and well-being.

Daring to scoot himself a few inches out and away from the straightened line, he hurriedly searched his surroundings, pausing upon each female brunette in hopes of locating his ill friend. There were some that certainly looked similar to Teana, but upon closer inspection, it always ended in disappointment.

Ultimately, his panicked search ended in failure. It was puzzling. Hadn't they all been forced out of the wagon, one by one? Hadn't each and every one of them been forced to endure the humiliation of restraint and public display? Why would anyone be missing? Escape was far from likely.

Redirecting his focus towards the broken down wagon, Heba glanced within, startled by the lack of emptiness he had expected to see. Not one, but three worn down individuals remained inside, each resting their heads against the bars. It didn't take long for the boy to locate the feverish brunette he had been searching for. Just as he had left her, Teana remained crumpled in the far corner, shoulders slumped and head bowed down in despair. For a moment, he had feared the worst, anxiously watching for any sign of movement. Luckily, he managed to catch sight of her faint shifting, immediately calming his frantic nerves. Still, it worried him that she had remained so deathly silent. He had been met with the same lack of response during their travels. Halfway through, her tears had dried and her body had ceased it's shaking, replaced with numbness and silence. As the hours had progressed, Teana had eventually surrendered to repetitive resting periods, each one becoming longer than the last. And as the evening approached, she had become stricken with a fever- one that still apparently plagued her.

Summing up the courage to gather the girl's attention, Heba called out from his uncomfortable position, whilst steadying himself near the edge of the raised platform. He cared little for the attention he was gathering due to his desperate cries. Teana's well-being easily outweighed concerns for his own safety. It was miserable enough having to witness the beating of the spirited Jouno, but the loss of company from his encouraging childhood playmate further dampened his faith.

"This isn't playtime, runt." Unfortunately, the impulsive actions due to his shouting and impermissible movements had not gone unnoticed.

"You speak only when spoken to. A new rule you're gonna have to get used to." Accompanying the harsh words came a stinging pain to the boy's cheek. Catching a backhand from the heavy set man approaching, Heba clumsily staggered sideways, his body twisting and toppling onto the platform. Excluding the early chaotic opening of the caravan, the violent interaction with one of the men had been his first since his capture within the village.

Remaining quietly on the ground, he dared to look upon the face of his handler, blinking back frustrated, emerging tears. The man was a grimy sight to behold. Fully bald atop his head, along with missing teeth, Heba had guessed that his captor took little care of tending to himself. A large scar streaked its way across his forehead, trailing close towards his thick neck. It took little effort to the imagination- the hefty crook likely had tendencies of falling into dangerous fights.

"It's the Pharaoh's law, ain't it, boy? Punishment is accepted when it becomes necessary." Using one hand to grab a handful of the young one's spiky hair, he chuckled. "And I've gotta say, you miserable cretins definitely have it coming. Again and again…"

It was a painful experience to be lifted solely by the locks of hair upon one's head. Struggling to gather himself to his feet without the usual balance of his arms, the boy shakily steadied himself into a standing position, faintly hissing at the pain due to his scraped knees and forceful hair tugging. The man was proving to be a monster, but Heba's desperation to support Teana bravely masked his growing fear.

"You don't understand. Please…I t-think she's sick. You can't… just leave her in there!" Locating the wagon again, he continued. "At least check on her… please." Had Teana's eyes opened earlier during his calls, Heba surely would have felt more at ease. Yet, because she did not, his mind continuously became overwhelmed with anxiety and unwelcome thoughts.

"Not gonna be a very useful one for hard labor, are ya? Ya cry just like the girls. I'm bettin' you're only capable of the lady chores, right?" Ignoring the boy's pleas, the man squeezed another handful of hair, yanking the small one closer.

"I don't- please, can't you just…" Unable to finish his protests, Heba choked out a strangled cry, blinded by a second violent pull to his hair. His captor, remaining disinterested in the child's requests, upheld his cruel mannerisms, yanking him upwards to force the boy upon his toes.

"I asked you a question, runt. Don't make me keep repeating myself. A slave's owner, in my opinion, is the one that's truly bound by the Pharaoh's law of treatment. So as far as I'm concerned, ya don't apply fully to those privileges until you're sold. Now answer… the question. You do lady chores? You know how to cook?"

In the back of his mind, Heba felt he had known his fate the moment his body touched the dusty insides of the barred wagon. He had been told stories by his mother; warned about the dangers of the wicked slave merchants stealing away children for profit and personal well-being. But as he had reached his teen years, the stories had faded to mere tales of bad luck. He had never dreamed of such terrible things plaguing him. Yet, here he found himself twisting and writhing in the grasp of a man likened to that of the brutal slave traders in his mother's past warning stories.

"Do not try my patience, boy. Answer the question or I'll do the honors of giving you your real first beating."

It was a simple question. Why Heba was having such difficulty responding to it rested with the frozen disbelief of his situation. Hesitantly, his eyes wandered pitifully from the large man to the wagon positioned on the opposite side of their standing. Again, he detected faint movement from Teana. Though he'd have rather the opening of her eyes, he allowed himself to remain grateful for views of her minimal movement.

Eventually tearing his gaze from her withered form, he drew his violet eyes towards the occupied blonde located down the line. Jouno had likely known their situation as well. No doubt, he had remained silent for the sake of their peace of mind. It hadn't been a crime to try and protect them. Had Heba possessed the ability to remain calm and act accordingly to stressful situations, he likely would have done the same.

"Gonna be stubborn, are ya? Well, that's alright. Blowing off some steam and frustration sounds refreshing, anyway." The sadistic words of the large man slowly brought him from his thoughts once more, hesitantly choosing to pull his eyes away from the shackled form of his friend. Instead, his attention fearfully directed itself back to the one responsible for the threats.

"N-No!" With a faint tug to ease the pain from his scalp and pulled hair, he slowly leaned forward, careful to keep his distance. "I don't…do a lot of chores that girls do." Admittedly, he had performed a few, but it had never meant he was skilled with them.

"I d-don't know how to do those," he continued, struggling to keep his attention locked on the man's neck. Beads of sweat had long since formed atop his head, trickling down in growing anxiety. He prayed inwardly that his answer, though delayed due to his distractions, would spare him the unwanted sensations of a painful beating. He had not been purposefully rebellious. If there had been any in the group that willingly accepted punches and kicks, it was Jouno. Heba valued the comfort of a bruise free body.

"Eh? Then you're already proving to be just as worthless as the scum left over." Thumbing a few fingers towards the wagon with a shrug, the man loosened his hold on the boy's hair. "We'd be lucky to get anything for you."

Judging by the words coming from the other's mouth, Heba was beginning to come to the conclusion that all earlier protests and concerns he had made for the group in the caravan had either been completely ignored or were somehow unheard. Still, he found his suspicions and fears were gradually being confirmed. The ones left in the wagon _were_ all sick, and when it came to profit, the men found them worthless when it came to public display.

"W-What do you mean? What are you going to do with them?" Murmuring in a voice barely above a whisper, he stole a glance back to the broken Teana. Like before, she remained relatively motionless, shifting only on occasion for extra space.

"That doesn't concern you, runt. Keep your mouth shut and get back in line. If I have to come across you again for interrupting things, you'll be limping to your next master."

With a final shove, Heba felt himself positioned forcefully back into the line of prisoners. Through cloudy eyes, he could see approaching Egyptians, mildly showing interest in their group. On occasion, they stopped to exchange words with the slave traders, but ultimately always passed up the ever changing offers. He had guessed their prices fluctuated consistently based upon the ones inquiring. The wealthier they looked, the higher the prices went. Unfortunately, their captors didn't appear to be picky with the types of people who chose to show interest. They didn't have the luxury to do so. Slave trading, as he was starting to observe, was quite a rarity. Despite his worries for Teana, he could not help but take occasional interest in the conversations that sparked between the men and the shopping crowd.

It wasn't until what had seemed like hours later, did the trading reach its peak. One after another, Heba watched as the group around him decreased in number. While most went for the hard working boys, some appeared to prefer extra feminine help in the home. He lacked skills for either. Known for his ridiculous clumsiness and minimal strength, he found himself wondering if any had the heart to take him in. He certainly didn't wish to stay with the men who had brought him into this situation.

Growing tired of the marketing process of buying slaves, Heba returned his attention back to the location of the wagon in an attempt to check on his ill friend. Perhaps by now, her eyes had opened. Perhaps now, she was feeling better?

Whether either was turning out to be true, he couldn't confirm. The old caravan, which had been stationed a few feet away from the platform, had suddenly been replaced with oncoming crowds of bustling residents. Inwardly praying that the men had moved it to another near location, Heba turned his head the opposite direction, searching frantically with his eyes. Again and again, he was met with the faces of strangers and running children. No wagon.

Feeling an unwanted tear trickle down the side of his face, he quietly turned to inspect both sides of the line. On one end, the boy could vaguely make out the workings of a trade in process. By this hour, most were bought and sold. Only the meek or rebellious remained. And from what he could make out, Teana wasn't one of them. Like the wagon, she had been quietly stolen away. He feared he would never see her again.

Using his feet to steady himself on the makeshift platform, he slowly lifted his eyes towards the sky, careful to avoid the rays of the sun. Clouded by panicked thoughts, he resisted a shudder, despite the warmth.

Did the Gods not favor them? What made them so different? What had any of them done to be dealt such an unfair punishment? Teana had been a wonderful girl. She had had dreams. All of them did.

"Get ya hands off of me, jerk! Ya don't want me, anyway! Do ya even know how much I can eat?!"

Whether he openly welcomed the bleeding conversation spilling into his thoughts or not mattered little. The familiar voice of Jouno had a tendency to always grab his attention. Regardless, he stubbornly forced his eyes to remain focused on the sky.

"He's all yours, my friend. Don't let his attitude discourage you. He's like a stubborn dog. It's nothin' a little discipline can't fix, yeah?"

Feeling his body unwillingly shake, Heba struggled to keep his sights set above. Of course, he knew what was occurring nearby. He merely refused to watch. He couldn't. It had only been seconds since the loss of one of his treasured friends. He didn't feel he had the strength to face the taking of another.

"Yeah, that's what you'd like to think! I can take a lot of punishment, ya know?"

As the sounds of the feisty blonde faded to a final silence due to the successful transaction, young Heba rocked uncomfortably on his heels, his vision gradually blurring. He was all alone now. What little hope he had had been so swiftly stolen away from him. Who could he talk to now? Who could he trust?

Sliding his eyes down and away from the distant sky, he turned his gaze reluctantly to his feet. It was strange. Despite being surrounded by so many within the lively town, he felt himself experiencing a sinking loneliness; one he feared would never leave him ever again.


End file.
